Men'heva
Men’heva, also falsely known as “the Prophet of Mnesthes,” was a Dark Troll and the primary figure responsible for manipulating events that lead to the Great War. Ancient Times Long ago, before the Sundering, Men’heva was a young Dark Troll and the son of Men’nuth, chieftain of the Shadowtooth Tribe. It was at this time that the Viridian Prophet, also known as Xaxion Drak'eem, visited the tribe and manipulated Men’nuth into waging a war against Aszune’s Kelani Empire. Unbeknownst to the Shadowtooth, this war was an intentional effort to end worship of the Four Gods through mass casualties. When Men’nuth died, Men’heva inherited the war. Eventually, the Shadowtooth under Men’heva stormed Kalidar, the capital of the Kelani Empire. At great cost, they slaughtered the populace and murdered Aszune. Little did Men’heva know that Queen Azshara of the Night Elves would exploit their war-weary and weakened state, and in a calculated stroke, brought the Dark Troll hegemony to an end, cutting into them when they least expected it. In was in the ruins of Kalidar, upon seeing the destruction he had wrought, that Men'heva realized the Prophet intended for his people to die, just as he intended for the Kelani to die. Both sides in the war had been deceived. The bloodshed had been for nothing, to sate the cycle of life and death. Enraged beyond measure, Men'heva vowed vengeance upon the Prophet and the Gods. His cries were heard by D'vorjakque. They forge a pact, to destroy the Prophet of Mnesthes who had wrought their people such suffering. To combat the gods themselves, Men’heva knew he needed to empower himself. He began an unceasing and endless mission, scouring the world eternally for its mightiest artifacts and its most epic items of power. Exploiting other adventurers, he obtained legendary weapons and equipment that granted him enhanced attributes, including strength, longevity, and power over space and time. He became the ultimate raider, and his power slowly grew. The New World After the Sundering destroyed the world, Men’heva began to consolidate his power in the Eastern Kingdoms - away from the accursed Night Elves. As an insult to the Gods and in an effort to pervert their legacy, he began masquerading as his archenemies, the Prophet of Mnesthes, and reformed the Cults of the Four Gods throughout humanity. He founded an immense tower which he named Karazhan, and with D'vorjakque, he forged a false Doctrine - a list of pagan beliefs that could be manipulated to control all of pagankind. Men'heva was eventually summoned to Ythan'alai by Xostheron and Akaerna-Sagai, who warned him that Xaxion Drak'eem was preparing to invade the Eastern Kingdoms to destroy paganism. They gave him custody of the Frame, and bid him to wait out the war. When Drak'eem arrived, he did battle with the fallen demigods and killed them, but at the expense of his own physical form. The world was thus ripe for Men'heva to influence, for there were none left to oppose him. Using samples of the blood he acquired from the fallen Xostheron and Akaerna-Sagai, the same blood that granted glimpses of the future to the Archivists and the Chancellors, he infused Karazhan with the same visions of the future (the very visions that would drive Tendura Xie mad). This was the future Xaxion and Mnesthes were willing to sacrifice his people to preserve, and Men'heva hated it for that. Seeing legitimate threats and horrors manifest themselves in the future, such as the Burning Legion and the Old Gods, he internally justified his own quest for vengeance. To spite Xaxion, he would shatter and break his precious timeline out of pure defiance - forging something new. Something "better." A future in his image. The First Crimson March Men'heva had control of the Frame, but still needed the Mirror to create the Constellation. He sent Anandor Darafel to get it for him from the Nerubians. When Anandor realised what Men'heva had planned, he shattered the Mirror and went into hiding. From amongst Men'heva's own ranks arose the Crimson March, dedicated to a vision even more fanatical and extreme than an Age of Men'heva. It was fuelled by influence from a mysterious demon, and his agent, Daelvus. Men'heva defeated the March and killed its Maroon Prophet, but by then, the Fifth House of Zul'Dare had already stolen and hidden the Frame. Men'heva sent many agents across history in search of the Frame and the fragments of the Mirror. This list of Seekers included Yol'Tharion and Idunn Waite. With or without the Mirror and Frame, Men'heva knew he had to avert the Dark Histories. He planned to do it by starting the Great War of Lordaeron and exterminating the Holy Light as a religion. From within Karazhan, Men'heva instructed and prepared. He trained an order of pagans which would sow the seeds of chaos and directly lead to the Great War of Lordaeron. Amongst his students was Amron Radiun Malad, who ventured out to forge the Maroon Cult of Brux. The Prophet was also responsible for assisting in the spread of the Hareveim throughout the Eastern Kingdoms, though little of their lore remembers him or their beginnings. He also founded the Benefactors amongst the High Elves of Quel’thalas and manipulated the Chancellors of Alterac and the Esoteric Order of Zul'dare. Seeking to return Four Gods worship to Zul'Aman, the Prophet embarked on a journey to meet with Jin'thek during the Summertide. There, he converted Ba'jal to his cause and set in motion a chain of events leading to the episode at Ulmat Thondr. Men'heva, the False Prophet, destroyed all who heard the calling of Xaxion Drak'eem. Alongside D'vorjakque, he prepared for the day that he could gain his terrible vengeance upon the Prophet of Mnesthes... The Great War Origins of the War Men'heva long conspired to start the Great War of Lordaeron, to break the timeline and prevent the Dark Histories. He manipulated the Perfectibilists, and thus the Lightists of the world, through Arronax. He directly manipulated the Pagans through organizations such as the Benefactors. He had also succeeded in swaying the Hareveim back to the patronage of D'vorjakque, and installing a Dictator in Dalaran in the form of Javali, under Zinizar's influence. Men'heva was also planning on summoning D'vorjakque back into the world using the Scroll of Lore after the Archivists had been disbanded by the Hareveim. Finally, the fanatical Perfectibilists interrupted the Fenris Summit, preventing a peaceful resolution to the political crisis. The War Begins Men'heva's designs were in part thwarted by the defeat of Amron in Strattania, but he had succeeded in weakening the Kingdom of Lordaeron. His Viridian Templar, Xalmor Windrunner, travelled to Zanzifos to bring about the reunification of the Azure Churches officially, but Lightist rebels under Ercate Sorsbrent threatened the status quo and brought about the Death of Mordred Baldanes. Xalmor was killed, but resurrected by a mysterious power who summoned him to Zul'Dare. The Truth Comes Out In Ythan'alai, the spirit of Xaxion Drak'eem gave Xalmor a glimpse of history, revealing Men'heva's heresy. He was tasked with stopping Men'heva, who had just pursued Giren to the island because of his betrayal. Xalmor faked loyalty to Men'heva and acted as the Esoteric Order's Highlord, but in reality, he was following Drak'eem's directive. Men'heva launched an Esoteric invasion of Boralus, and duelled and defeated Scavell aboard his flagship, but he was thwarted by Phorcys, and the Vision of Boralus revealed the truth of paganism to the world. Age of Men'heva Warester Van Dam and Krasus traveled to a future in which Men'heva succeeded, in an attempt to get a spell called the Ultimate Nullifier. They failed, but gained valuable insight that would serve them in battles to come. Towards the End Ba'jal realised he had been mistaken about Jin'thek when he had assumed that Jin'thek had fallen to Hakkar's taint. In truth, Jin'thek defeated Hakkar and blasted his temple into the swamps with the help of the Green Dragonflight. When Jin'thek became Loa of the Heart, he gained insight into all the lives of those whom he had affected, directly or indirectly. This meant Men'heva as well. Jin'thek imparted Ba'jal with knowledge of Men'heva's life, realising the truth behind Men'heva's motivations. So Ba'jal travelled to Karazhan and convinced Men'heva to come back with him to the Temple of Ula-Tek, where Men'heva stood a chance of finding and speaking with Mnesthes. In the temple, Men'heva was shown visions of dark gods who were influencing events, and Men'heva was confronted by Xaxion's spirit. Xaxion revealed that he was trying to bring about pagan genocide because he believed the very religion itself was tainted by these dark gods. Men'heva did not believe Xaxion, thinking that it was Xaxion who had been blinded by the dark powers, and swore to fight him till the end. Upon emerging from the temple, believing that Ula-Tek was behind everything, Men'heva decided to pledge his support to the Living Dream. He travelled to Dalaran to find and kill Arronax Sanguinar, who had betrayed him to serve Ula-Tek. Fearing that D'vorjakque would turn against him, Men'heva also helped Javali to usurp the demigod's power. Dalaran was besieged by the Imperial Host under James Sherman, and by Ethgan's army, the Perinany Legion and the Kirin Mora. During the fighting, Arronax defeated Men'heva, who had been severely weakened by Zutopong'loa at Pellerno. Men'heva was left to die, but was instead captured by the Malefactors and taken to Zanzifos, their new headquarters. Meanwhile, a second Crimson March arose, commanded by Neemin. Ravenholdt realised that a final Mirror fragment was sealed away in a vault in Karazhan, which only Men'heva and D'vorjakque could access. They planned to strike at Karazhan, eliminate Arronax and destroy the shard. The Battle of Karazhan commenced with Men'heva's help, but at the same time, the Malefactors sent agents to Fagerstrom to fight in the Battle of Fagerstrom. By the time Men'heva reached the vault, it was discovered that Arronax had used the Ancient Egg at Fagerstrom to absorb the essence of D'vorjakque from Teliel Zamashen. Arronax was thus able to get the shard first, and retreat to Ulmat Thondr where he prepared an ambush. The usefulness of Arronax's alliance with the Crimsons was also at an end, so Geddorath himself attacked Ulmat Thondr to seize the shard. Arronax had gambled that by putting all of his enemies in one place, they would destroy each other. His plan backfired, leading to his death. Joachim Alten also managed to kill Geddorath. It seemed that the major threat to Azeroth had been eliminated, but Men'heva was rescued by the Benefactors under Seranidan, who had raided Hochstein for the Mirror and the Frame. With the last fragment in hand, Men'heva finally had the tools he needed to bring about the Awakening and to kill Ula-Tek. This led to the Battle of Ula-Tek, where Men'heva was aided by Jin'thek and his Benefactors, who were trying to hold off Ravenholdt and the Malefactors. All realised that their true enemy was the darkness behind Ula-Tek, as Men'heva's attempts to slay that darkness were put to an end by a former pupil. 　 　 ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Pagans Category:Trolls Category:Deceased (at current point in game)